The Second Button
by harajuku96
Summary: There's a chinese tradition created by the teenagers about giving the second button on your school uniform to your loved ones... Korea wants China's button too! REVIEW after reading, pleeeeeease!


**Missing Button**

**Summary:** There's a tradition among Chinese teenagers that say that if you receive the second button from your boyfriend's/Girlfriend's School shirt, it means that you guys will be together forever. Korea wants China's button too!

**A/N:** This is the first Korea/China fanfiction I've ever written. After all that DBSK fanfics I wrote 3 years ago, the stuff that I learnt from watching all those Korean game shows are finally coming back in to use. I like it when Korea's hyper. He's so adorable!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own APH!

* * *

**~KIMCHI BUN~**

Taiwan sits at her table, playing with a small object between her fingers. She smiles absentmindedly, looking at the object like it is the most precious thing in the world.

"Anhyeong! Taiwan-nuna!" Yong Soo bounces into the classroom, jumping into the seat next to hers. Taiwan seems to ignore him completely, her attention set on the item in her hands,

Yong Soo tries to get a glance at the item, "Taiwan-nuna, what's that?"

Taiwan finally notices him, "Ah, Yong Soo, hello." She looks at the object in her palm, "This? This is a button." She beams at him.

"A button? What for?"

"Ah, Japan gave it to me." She blushes.

The Korean looks confused, "Why would you want Kiku's button?"

Taiwan smiles, "You don't know? In Chinese tradition, If you receive the second button from someone's school uniform, it somewhat means that you will be together forever."

"Oh~ So Taiwan-nuna is going out with Kiku-hyung? That is so cute, da ze!" Yong Soo says, "I'm going to get a button too!" He thought, how nice it would be to receive that button from his hyung- Wang Yao. This was going to be a hard approach though. With his hyung and his stir fry wok, the probability of getting a button without being fried away was very low.

Anyway, he HAD to try.

"Hyuuuuuuung!" The Korean jumped onto the Chinese's back, clinging onto him like a koala bear.

Wang Yao growled, "Yong Soo! Get off me!" he clawed at the human sticking to his back, "What do you want now, aru?"

"China-hyung, can you give me the second button on your uniform?" Yong Soo asked.

"Why the hell do you want it for, aru?" Wang Yao snapped.

Yong Soo, from the back, reached a hand over the front of Yao's shirt and groped around for the button. That set China off.

"YONG SOO! WHAT THE HECK? PERVERT, ARU!"

After that shout, the whole cafeteria saw a Korean soaring through the air. They turned in Wang Yao's direction. He was holding his spatula (A/N: Is it a soup ladle or a spatula? ), red faced, huffing and panting. That taught them never to mess with the Chinese.

On the other side if the cafeteria, Yong Soo climbed up, sporting a bloody nose. He stuffs some tissue paper into it to stop the bleeding.

I'm not giving up, da ze!" He says with determination.

**~KIMCHI BUN~**

Yong Soo slurps his ramyeon lunch. He planned his next approach on his brother. He must get the button no matter what. Then that would mean that they would be together forever!

He knew many people actually fancied his brother. And he had loads of admirers. What if they got to his button first? Andwae! That would never happen! He would endure hundred stir-fry attacks just to get that button!

He put down his bowl. His eyes burned with determination. Hyung! Here I come! He stood up so fast that one of the bloodied tissues fell into the soup bowl, "Oh, shit."

After recess, Wang Yao quickly walked to Chinese class. He knew Yong Soo did badly in Chinese and therefore seldom entered the class. But today, red rain fell down from the sky. (**A/N: That's a Chinese saying! ^.^**)

"Hyung!" the Korean ran into the classroom, taking his seat next to him, "Can I please, please, please, please have the button? Please?" he asked, shaking his arm.

"Stop annoying me! Why do you want my button for? Must be some Korean Voodoo curse spell! You want to make me fall in love with you, aru! I will never give it to you!" Yao shouted at him

Yong Soo, not giving up, tugged at his arm, "No! It's not voodoo da ze! But good idea, Hyung. Maybe I should try that!"

"If you dare, aru!" China glared at him. Then he looked at his brother up and down, "Did you lose a button, aru?"

"No. I didn't, da ze."

"Then why are you so desperate to have mine?"

"I want to do something with it…!"

"Hah! I knew it was voodoo, aru!"

"No!"

"Anyways, I'm not giving it to you."

Yong Soo looked at his brother's shirt. There, a button, the second one, was missing from his clean white shirt. He was already taken.

"Oh no…," Yong Soo mumbled "It's gone!" there was disappointment in his voice. He started sniffing.

Wang Yao, clearly not knowing what his brother was talking about, stared at him, perplexed, "What? What's gone? Yong Soo! Don't cry, aru!" he scratched his head in confusion.

"Now I can't be with you anymore!" Yong Soo's sniffles are followed by small droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks.

The Chinese continued staring at the Korean, "What are you saying, aru?" What? What was gone? Why was Yong Soo acting so weird today?

Korea got out of his chair, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. He ran out of the classroom, passing by Taiwan who looked at him and turned to Yao, mouthing "What happened?"

Wang Yao just shrugged. "I don't know."

Later, when they were supposed to do their won work quietly, Wang Yao asked Taiwan, "Taiwan, do you know what happened to Yong Soo? He ran around after me all day trying to get a button from me, aru!"

Taiwan's eyes widened, "He did that?"

"Yes! And now he's crying because he can't get one, aru." China looked very guilty, "Do you know what that means, by any chance?"

Taiwan leaned over, "What kind of Chinese are you when you don't even know Chinese teenage culture? When you receive a button from someone before you guys leave the school, it means that you will have a special connection between the both of you and you guys will be together forever!"

"It's not exactly a culture." Wang Yao retorted "That was created by the teenagers in our country, aru!"

"It's always good to update on the news. It's like the Japanese teenagers who give their neckties instead of buttons." Taiwan looks at the button in her pencil box.

"You got one, aru," Yao grins, "Let me guess… It's Kiku right?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me and blabbed a confession this morning." She hung her head shyly.

"Hmmm…"

**~ KIMCHI BUN ~**

After searching the entire school for Yong Soo, Wang Yao goes to the only place he has not searched- the toilets.

And there he found Yong Soo.

"Wei, Yong Soo. Come out, aru." Wang Yao knocks on the door of the only locked stall.

He heard a sniff, "No."

"Aiyoh. Don't worry about it. I know already from Taiwan. It's just a stupid button, aru! Don't believe in that type of nonsense!"

Somebody walked into the toilet towards the basin.

"I just wanted the button because I love Hyung so much, da ze!" Yong Soo hiccupped.

The somebody shot Wang Yao a weird look before walking out.

"I know, aru."

"Then why is the button not on your shirt? You gave it away!" Korea wails.

Wang Yao sighed. He took out something white, small and round from inside his pocket, "When you jumped on me and tried to pull it off this afternoon it got loose and fell off, aru."

A small squeak came from behind the door, "Really?" The there was a click. The door opened and a puffy eyed South Korean emerged from behind it.

The Chinese held out his hand to him, "Here, take it. You wanted it, now you can have it, aru."

Yong Soo looked at the button, "Hyung… I don't want it anymore." He muttered.

He walked towards the exit, "What's the point of having the button when I can't really have you love, da ze?"

As he was just leaving, Yao grabbed hold of his arm, "Wei, do you want it or not? I'm giving it to you because I… love you too okay?" Wang Yao blushed as it said this.

Yong Soo froze to the spot. Did he just hear what his hyung-nim had said correctly? He turned around to look at him, "Hyung?"

His brother had already passed him to walk out. But he stopped there for a moment before leaving, "I hope you wouldn't believe so much in that nonsense. You don't need my button to be with me forever, aru."

Dumbstruck, Yong Soo only stood there. His hyung loved him!

"Hyung loves me!" he cried, before dashing out of the door after him.

"HYUUUUNG!" He caught up with his brother, jumping on his back again, giving his a big hug. "Hyung loves me! Hyung loves me, da ze!"

"Get off me, aru!" Wang Yao cried in frustration, "I said I love you doesn't mean you can do that, aru!" He was starting to regret saying all that stuff he just said.

"If Hyung loves me, you have to give me a kiss!" Yong Soo tries to kiss China's cheek.

"NOOOO! ARU!"

**[全文/完]**

That sign up there says 'finished'. Literally it is: Whole story/ Finished.

The tradition of giving/receiving buttons is real. But I don't know if it's really that accurate. My friend wanted to get it from her boyfriend but they broke up a little too early before graduation day… sadly…

Review and I will give you distorted Kimchi Buns! Wheee~!

**Korean:**

Hyung: Big Brother (For guys to say only)

Andwae: No way

**Chinese:**

Wei: It's just what Chinese people say when they call each other informally.

Aiyoh: Is just 'Aiyoh'… =.=… it's a thing you say when you are frustrated or annoyed.


End file.
